


Falling Snow

by BlewDeChat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Baekhyun - Freeform, Blood and Gore, Death, EXO - Freeform, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, Sehun - Freeform, Violence, hunbaek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlewDeChat/pseuds/BlewDeChat
Summary: Where Sehun has the power to see into the future. But here's the catch: it's not the future you'd expect him to see, he can only see moments before a person is murdered. And that's how he "met" Byun Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 3





	Falling Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Sehun always had the same nightmare in the same damn place: A field of snow, a city eerily in the distance. The nightmares would consist of killing an innocent being he never even met, and the person would change every single time.
> 
> But here’s the catch- whoever Sehun kills in his nightmare actually dies in reality. Even if he’s never even seen the person before, they die once he sees their pain stricken face in his dreams.
> 
> Sehun’s not a murderer, but what some people call a ‘foreseer’. He has visions of how people get killed or die right before it happens, but in his perspective. (He sees through the actual murderer's eyes)
> 
> Everytime these nightmares happen, he used to always go looking for the person, to warn them of their fate.. but is always too late, so he decided one day to stop, knowing no matter what he did he couldn’t help prevent the gorey scene he had visualized. That is until one night he sees himself kill a beautiful young man: pulling his hair back as he slowly sliced his throat open with a long switchblade, letting the small male’s thick scarlet red blood spill and stain the milky white snow. The next day after this nightmare that seemed to affect Sehun more than usual.
> 
> And when the next day came along and Sehun had to go to his college classes, he saw an unforgettable gorgeous face, the small man from his nightmare from the night before.
> 
> What does he do about this? Should he warn him? Is that really the man from his awful vision?

It's a consistent skin blistering winter here. No matter how many times it happens, it's always here in this forever winter.

In the distance a solem city looms over this field covered in a freezing powder of white. It looked like the shadow of a demonic god prowling deep within the unbearable darkness. The skyscrapers acting as the beast's limbs, ready to swallow anyone who drew near.

Every time he's here, it's for the same gruesome thing: murder.

This eternity lasting snowfall is only meant for one thing, and that thing is to kill- or more like… To forsee a murder.

Sehun doesn't kill. 

Though, he does visualize the horrific scene as if it was his own hands committing the crime himself.

He's been having these nightmares for years, ever since he had the first one when he was little, around the age of seven or eight. Every time these nightmares occur, the person he mercilessly murders is different every single time. It's always a new person he's never even seen in his entire life.

At first he thought it was something his imagination spurred up from some television show or movie, but one day after one of these traumatic dreams, he noticed something strange on the news while he was eating breakfast on the couch before he had to get ready to go to school.

The news reporter was in front of a tiny convenience store. It's windows were shattered, and the glass was splayed all over the concrete sidewalk and on the tile floors inside the small shop.

She was briefly talking about a murder from the night before: a man was brutally stabbed in his chest thirty-four times, and a few others were shot dead by a gun. The professional woman holding the foam covered mic explained the authorities caught the man in trail, and are currently investigating this sudden attack.

Sehun's eyes grew wide in shock once he saw the stabbed man's face. He instantly recognized him from his nightmare from the previous night. 

He quickly put his cereal bowl on the floor and ran to the television to get a closer look. No doubt that was the same exact man he murdered in his brooding dream last night. The man even had the exact same wounds from where he penetrated him with the pocket knife.

Sehun couldn't believe his eyes. Thoughts swirled like a catastrophic tornado, bashing against his brain in a problematic distress.

The only thing Sehun could think of was that it was his fault. He blamed himself for killing that man, even though he wasn't the one who even laid a finger on him. Including the fact that he's never seen that man in his entire life.

But he still blamed himself, he crushed his own self worth, knowing he couldn't do anything to stop that event from happening. He knew he'd only hurt himself if he tried to get involved.

At one point he convinced himself that he was the one that stabbed that man and murdered all those people in his visions before, and that he hurt them through his dreams.

So he made it his goal to stay up, no matter how many hours of sleep he lost, he engraved in his brain that as long as he was awake no one would get hurt. Around his eyes were a deep purple, they looked like they sunk into his skull from the lack of sleep, his hair was a mess and stuck out in all directions, and his clothes were lazily thrown on without a care.

His parents showed great concern for the small boy, never seeing their son with such a sullen and dead look.

They asked him multiple times if he was okay, and if there was something going on, but Sehun only replied with something along the lines of 'Don't worry about me, I'm fine. School is just tiring'.

His parents didn't believe him for a second, but they left it be, knowing Sehun would only continue to refuse to tell them what was wrong.

Sehun lost almost a full week of rest, trying with all his power to keep his eyes from drooping shut. He knew these habits were extremely unhealthy, but he thought as long as no one is getting hurt, he was fine with pulling all nighters continuously. It went on like this until nearly the end of the week, he was in class on a Friday afternoon. He was sitting in his assigned seat as he watched his teacher lecture about health and the human body.

Sehun's head had been pounding all morning since the moment he 'woke up' from his restless night. He winced in pain as his headache only grew more excruciatingly painful, slamming in the back of his head like a sledgehammer to a grainy brick wall. 

Even with the amount of energy drinks he chugged that morning he still couldn't seem to stay awake. 

He let his eyes close for a second as the teacher continued to go on about his lecture, "Sleep is very important for young minds like you. You can't afford to lose sleep, and if you do it can cau…"

It's Cold. A blistering winter. At all sides of him there was white freezing powder covering an endless field, and in the distance the gruesome city of black shadows loomed over, as if it were watching his every move.

Sehun knew where he was. But he didn't know how. He could still hear his teacher's rambling lesson, so he knew he was awake, but he wasn't. He realized he was daydreaming.

'How is this happening?! I'm not even asleep?!' Sehun thought as panic surged through his body.

He watched himself lift a gun- a black coated Beretta 92, pointing at a middle aged woman on her knees and cowering in fear. She had dirt smudged all over her tear stained face. He could see the helpless look in her eyes as she cried out for mercy. She shielded her face as she shrieked loudly, an attempted cry for help.

Sehun focused on his hands that gripped the handle tightly. He watched himself shove the gun in her face, hearing incoherent mumbling coming from himself- but it wasn't his voice. He sounded like a drunkard who had a bit too much, his voice was hoarse and gravelly like sandpaper to his ears- it was absolutely awful.

He knew now, that wasn't himself. That was someone else. He was just seeing this gruesome merciless murder through whoever was actually doing the crime.

This was when Sehun realized he was a foreseer. He could see the future to other's inevitable death through the murderer's eyes. 

This is also when he realized he had an opportunity to save lives. He could do what no one could. It was as if he were gifted this ability to become a hero.

Sehun abruptly stood up from his chair, snapping out of his vision, and seemingly wide awake now.

His fellow students and teacher stared at him in confusion. A few of his peers snickered and mumbled unaudiable mockings between each other.

Sehun didn't mind though. He had someone to save.

"I-I gotta go.. Family emergency.." Sehun tried to reason with the teacher, and flinging his backpack on and ran out of the school before his teacher could even respond to him.

Sehun tried to recall the vision to get any clues where the victim and the mystery murder was. He remembered the middle aged woman had twigs and bramble tangled in her black locks and dirt smudged her face and professional uniform.

The only thing he could think of at that instant was: a forest.

There was only one forest in this city, because construction workers practically deforested the whole city, but city regulations stated the bustling home of skyscrapers and air polluting cars had to have at least some sort of preservative for wildlife.

Thankfully, the city forest was only a few miles away, or he'd never get there in time.

Sehun ran as fast as his long legs would take him. He heaved deep breaths of air and continued to push forward.

He could hear his rapid heart beat pounding in his ears, like a drum slamming repeatedly. His throat clenched, thirst for water itching at his desert dry throat. He needed water, but he was so tired this morning he forgot to grab his water bottle, so now he has no choice other than continuing on.

Sehun was no longer sleep deprived, a surging energy running through him, driven by fear and adrenaline.

His feet felt heavy and his legs burned like they were being scorched by fire as his feet slammed on the ground heavily.

Upon arriving at the entrance to a hikers path, Sehun stopped, heaving deep breaths of air to recoil his energy. 

It then suddenly dawned on him: first, the forest was huge and there were endless possibilities where this sudden attack may be- and this might not even be the place to find them. Second, he had nothing to protect himself or anything that could really help save anyone. He realized it was useless.. He was useless.

But he knew one thing's for sure. He had to at least do something- anything.

...Long story short, he didn't make it in time- actually his timing was totally off. After so much searching through the thick huddled forest, he decided to helplessly give up and go home, as it was 7:00 at night and it was too late to go back to school.

His parents interrogated him for a handful of minutes, asking questions like 'where the hell were you', 'why'd you leave school', and 'what were you doing'. He answered them simply and lied, "I went to the arcade with some friends and lost track of time, sorry.."

Sehun knew his parents wouldn't believe him about his ability, so he decided to keep it to himself. 

His parents scolded him, telling him he needed to think of his future and stop slacking off or he'll end up like one of the dropouts on the streets. Then after lecturing him for so long, they decided to send him to his room as some sort of punishment.

Sehun defeatedly climbed the stairs to get to his small lonely room.

In Sehun's room there was a small cluttered desk pushed up against the wall with several photos of him and his best friend, Jongin, pinned on the wall. He had a few video game posters around his room. His walls were a solid sky blue and his floor was a nasty shaggy grey carpet. His dresser was near the entrance and on top was a small television set.

Walking over to his small twin sized bed that was pushed back into the corner of the room, Sehun flung himself onto his sheets covered mattress and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Was I wrong?..." He thought to himself out loud in frustration. He spent hours searching that damn forest for that poor woman with no luck. He was so mad he wasn't successful in finding her.

Sehun dragged his palms down his face with yet another sigh passing his lips, "Was it.. all in my head?" He asked out loud really to no one.

He sat up in his bed, turning his t.v. on to the news channel and immediately saw the red pop up Breaking News.

Sehun stiffened and watched the screen intently, an intense look in his eyes. He knew what this could be, and he was more than frightened to find out the truth.

"In the local forest a few miles from the public school where a thousand or so kids study, approximately one hour ago a middle aged business woman was brutally murdered by an assumed gunsman. She had several injuries excluding the gun wounds such as: bruises, cuts, and extreme swelling in certain areas which can only be assumed to be the aftermath of a suddenly broken bone.. Authorities have yet to find the mysterious murderer, so please keep your eyes open for any potential threats" the woman on the screen informed with a serious dead stare as she gazed into the camera, before the screen went black again after Sehun quickly shut it off.

Sehun gasped in shock as everything sunk in, like an anchor in water, "B-but.. Was… That was right after I left?!"

He pulled his knees to his chest, tears pricked his eyes in anger. He knew there was nothing he could do, he was too late.

"If only I stayed longer!" Sehun growled at himself, ashamed he couldn't do anything.

Days, months, and even years went by. Sehun dedicated his time trying to save those he saw from his vision. Using the little information he had from the victim's condition, he tried with all his power to save lives. But sadly.. He was always either too late, too early, or even in the wrong place. Which means he never had the chance to really save anything, and it made him feel awful inside because no matter how hard he tried they'd always slip through his finger like grains of sand.

After trying to save helpless cases for so long, Sehun finally decided to give up. Even though he knew the visions would never cease, he gave up on attempting to be the hero and saving people. He knew it was fruitless attempts anyways, so why try so hard? 'They were bound to die anyways' Sehun always told himself.

Now he's a college student. He's currently studying to be a Psychologist, wanting to help people understand the human mind- including himself. He wants to understand his personal feelings about certain things, and what may be the cause of these horrible visions that seem to be unexplainable.

It's now his least favorite season as well.. Winter. He understood he should be joyful because it was the holidays after all, but his visions were always based in a blistering winter setting and it has scarred him internally, he can't help it.

Sehun sighed depressingly as he read his overly thick Psychology textbook with heavy eyes. He had been in the public library studying for an exam for several hours non stop, only had water and a few snacks to occupy his empty stomach from hunger or dehydration.

Shutting his textbook with a loud thump, Sehun stood up from his seat, gathering all his scattered belongings on the table and shoved it into his black backpack quickly.

He swung his bag strap on his shoulder and walked out of the large building. He lifted his arm to check the watch strapped on his wrist. It was now 6:27 p.m., and since it was the midst of winter it looked like it was late at night already.

Thankfully, the dorms he was staying in weren't too far away from the library, so it was a quick walk back. When he unlocked the door to his shared dorm room his roommate was already there on his bed with several textbooks open and papers were splayed everywhere.

"Oh! You're back," the sun kissed man on the bed jumped, surprised to see his roommate, "sorry about the mess by the way."

Sehun shrugged his shoulders and threw his bag next to his bed, flopping onto his mattress and made a fwump sound, "Ya, it was getting late. How's your studying going, Jongin?"

Jongin bitterly laughed and he furrowed his brows in a frustrated expression, "Not even close to being done. I have so much to review before that damn exam, it's even not funny."

Humming, Sehun sat up and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes, sighing tiredly. He was exhausted from all those hours in the library studying. He was there from early in the morning since it was the weekend and he didn't have any classes.

"Did you get a lot done?" Jongin asked as he began cleaning his mess surrounding him.

Sehun shrugged again, opening his eyes slightly to look at his roommate, "Honestly.. Not really. I was so hungry it was hard to focus on anything."

"Why didn't you eat- or at least bring snacks or something?" Jongin asked.

Sehun stood up and began changing into a pair of sweats and a plain black tshirt, "I did bring snacks, but when I eat I get tired, so it's a pain in the ass to eat and when I don't. Both don’t really help."

Taking a sharp breath, Jongin smiled and chuckled out, "Yikes.."

As Sehun crawled under his sheets he let out a loud yawn before calling to his roommate, "I'm gonna head to bed."

"Okay, sleep well." Jongin replied.

"Yep" Sehun retorted lazily, rolling over on his side to face the wall.

Sehun fell asleep almost instantly, sinking into a deep sleep once his face was buried in his plush pillow.

His sleep was almost peaceful, no problems occurring, no nightmares. Key word: almost.

After a few hours or so, the familiar settings of falling snow began to vividly materialize into the traumatizing image that always seems to terrorize, him even when he was awake. 

He opened his eyes, taking in the brooding sight around him. Not finding the victim standing up, Sehun assumed the person was on the ground being threatened as death was nearing the edge.

Sehun mentally sighed, glancing down at the poor man with bloody bruises all over his beautiful face. The man was probably in his early twenties, he looked to be about Sehun's age. He had soft light cotton candy pink hair that shaped his face perfectly, that was tousled with random pieces sticking up from being manhandled. His eyes were a pretty chestnut brown and drooped a little bit. He had these adorable pink pouty lips and above the right side of his lip was a small mole, making him look more appealing. 

The man almost looked like an adorable lost puppy. An adorable lost puppy Sehun was about to see brutally murdered through this horrible criminal's eyes… Which was another great disadvantage about these visions: he couldn't actually see the person committing the crime, only being able to see through their eyes, and very rarely being able to hear fragments of their voices.

The small man had streams pouring down his face as he cried helplessly and used his hands to support himself while he sat on his dirty knees, obviously in excruciating pain. He chanted a chain of no's, which only hurt Sehun even more. These visions always affected him, even if he tried desperately not to let it sink in and crush his self worth even more, he couldn’t stop anything from screwing with his mental health.

'If only I could actually save him…' Sehun thought gloomily. It's worse that he can't blink or close his eyes because he was not in control.

Sehun watched the small man as he held up his hands to protect himself from an inevitable punch. Sehun grabbed the man roughly and flipped him around. He used his hand to pull the small man's chin upward and pressed the blade he had in hand against the man's seemingly adam-appleless throat.

He heard the soon-to-be murderer's deep voice threaten, "Shut up, it's your own fault."

The small fragile man whimpered pathetically once the man tightened his grip, pressing the sharpened blade harder on his soft flesh.

Laughing, the man mocked the weak boy in his grasp, "Oh, Baekhyun… Why'd you have to snitch on me? Did you think I wouldn't get out of prison?"

The man jerked Baekhyun's head back harshly and barked again, "I asked you a question, answer me you damn pig!"

Baekhyun cried out in pain as the man pulled his head further up, "S-STOP!"

"Tell me!" The man shouted, his voice laced with morbid intentions.

"P-please," Baekhyun begged as he choked brokenly on his sobs, "you don't have to do this, Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol bitterly chuckled, "Yes.. Yes I do. You know I have to, especially after you ratted me out to the police about that whole ordeal you yourself were included in. There are repercussions to your actions Baekhyun, so this is only the consequence you should've expected when you dialed that damn number."

"I h-had to!" The small man tried to convince Chanyeol desperately.

Sneering, Chanyeol retorted, "Sure you did. And I have to do this."

As soon as Chanyeol finished what he was saying he started to slowly drag the blade across Baekhyun's small throat. Blood spilled out of the open wound and soaked the snow on the ground with a thick scarlet color as Baekhyun cried out, but it became muffled when blood splurged from his mouth and he choked on his own blood.

"SEVEN YEARS BAEKHYUN! SEVEN FUCKING YEARS I WAS IN THAT FUCKING HELL HOLE! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET YOU DIRTY RAT!" Chanyeol raged as he quickly pulled his arm up to further lift Baekhyun’s chin, deeply slicing the small man's throat in one motion.

Baekhyun continued to grope at Chanyeol's arm that held his chin upwards, blood still gushing out like a thick river profusely flowing down his neck. Eventually his small hands loosened their grip and dropped to his sides weakly, indicating his life was finally put to an abrupt stop, like stomping on a cigarette butt when it hits the ground, it was almost instant.

Letting Baekhyun's lifeless body drop onto the ground, Chanyeol heaved heavy breaths, taking in the realization of his hideous crime.

Sehun looked at the scene below through Chanyeol's eyes, seeing all the spilled blood staining the pure white snow barely burying Baekhyun's body as he laid on his side. The small man's clothes were stained with his own blood and cold powdery snow.

"Good riddance." Chanyeol finally heaved out darkly before Sehun suddenly snapped awake.

Sehun shot up in his bed, panting. A thin layer of sweat was drenching his skin and soaked his clothes. He gripped at his hair in frustration and tightly shut his eyes.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" Sehun chanted, rocking himself back and forth unable to get the gruesome image out of his mind.

Not hearing Jongin stirring in his bed and waking up, Sehun continued to panic, but snapped his head towards the tan man once the other flipped on the light.

Jongin wore a sympathetic expression as he looked at the bewildered man still gripping at his hair.

"J-Jongin… Did I wake you up? I'm sorry.." Sehun quickly apologized to the latter, slowly releasing his black hair from his grip.

Sighing and shaking his head, Jongin walked over to Sehun calmly and sat at the end of the former's bed. He looked into the tall man's eyes and asked knowingly, "Another vision?"

Sehun and Jongin have been best friends since highschool. They met each other in their history class when the teacher paired them up for a project. While working on their project they got to know each other and almost instantly became friends.

They told each other everything. The only thing Sehun couldn't bring himself to tell the other was his problematic foreseeing 'power'. He didn't want to scare off Jongin if he told him about his ability, and have Jongin believe that he was psycho or something.

But regardless of how hard Sehun tried to hide his ability, Jongin soon found out. While staying at Sehun's house for the weekend, Jongin witnessed Sehun having a 'nightmare', and when he woke up he charged out of the house with this strangely determined look engraved into his face.

Jongin closely followed behind Sehun, intrigued. He chased after him wanting answers, ultimately confused because of Sehun’s sudden actions.

Once Sehun finally stopped at the entrance of a small pharmacy, and as Jongin also came to a stop, his eyes widened in shock at the scene in front of him. There was blood everywhere. Glass from the window splayed all over the concrete. A young teenager no older than himself was lying on the shattered window, large pieces of glass penetrating straight through her small lifeless body as blood was dripping out immensely.

Fear paled Jongin's face. He had seen murder scenes and images online and on the news, but never right in front of himself- nonetheless fresh too.

"W-what?!" Jongin began to panic and looked from the girl to Sehun, an expression of absolute horror taking over his features. At first he didn't know what to think of this, coming up with crazy theories as to why and how Sehun knew about this.

Sehun snapped his head to look at Jongin and grabbed his wrist, "We have to go now!"

Shaking his head violently, Jongin refused, "We can't! What the hell Sehun, we need to call the police!"

Sehun used his free hand and ruffled his hair in frustration, "The alarms are already off, they'll be here at any moment. We need to go."

"H-how?! How do y-you know about this?!" Jongin asked in fear of the other's response.

"I promise I'll tell you later, now let's get outta here before we get caught and interrogated by the cops."

With that said, they ran through the dark alley as if their lives depended on it- which it pretty much did. Their feet pounded on the ground relentlessly until they eventually made it to Sehun's house.

Once they got inside and went into Sehun's room Jongin immediately started to interrogate the latter with nagging questions.

Sehun and sighed, answering all of them honestly.

"How the hell did you know about that?!" Jongin threw his hands into the air bewilderedly.

Dragging a struggling hand down his face, Sehun sighed and cautiously told the other, "You won't believe a word I say."

"Throw anything, I'll believe anything at this point. How did you know that girl was there? I noticed you were struggling sleeping and all of the sudden you just ran out of your bed." Jongin states.

"Well.." Sehun said and contemplated for a short while if he should tell his dear friend about his ability, "I had a vision.. and I foresaw her death."

"W-what?" Jongin stammered confusedly, not expecting such a strange answer, "What do you mean? 'Vision'? 'Foresaw her death'?"

Shrugging, Sehun walked over to his bed and carefully sat on his mattress, "I can foresee a person's death right before they get killed."

"So.. you can see the future?" Jongin asked a pique of interest evident in his shaky and unstable voice. Even though he was absoluetly petrified, he was curious and needed his questions to be answered.

Sehun ran his hand through his black hair, slowly blinking, "Sort of.. But no exactly.."

Jongin quirked a brow in confusion, "What?"

"I can only foresee murders, and they're really random. I can't see all of them, but I see quite a bit." Sehun explained and leaned back into his bed as his brows furrowed in thought.

"So.. Then you can see exactly where they are? Is that how you knew where she was?"

"Well," Sehun started as his face scrunched up, obviously upset, "I can't really see where they are. Every time these visions happen it's in the same place."

"Same place?" Jongin repeated, visibly confused.

Sehun nodded his head, "Ya. It doesn't matter where the crime is committed, I always see it in this one place. It's like a bitter eternal winter there. There's oddly always snow, and a creepy ass city is always in the distance like it's staring me down or something."

Humming, Jongin listened to Sehun's brief explanation, trying to take in the information, "So can you see the murderer? Like do you see what happens from a distance, or what?"

Sehun bitterly chuckled, "Nope. I can't see the murderer because I’m already looking through their eyes."

"Okay- wait, how can you tell where this is gonna happen, when you're always in the same place?" Jongin asked as he also sat down on Sehun's bed and leaned closer, intrigued by everything the other was telling him.

"I don't really know. I just have to pay close attention to the vision and try to solve it myself." Sehun answered and stared at the floor, still very upset about the incident that happened earlier.

Jongin pressed a knuckle to his chin in thought, "How do you know what time they'll exactly die?"

"I don't." Sehun answered simply, "Like I said before, I just listen closely and try to figure it out based on what the people say and what-not."

Scratching his head, Jongin glanced at the floor as well, then looked back to the boy next to him, "How long have these.. ‘visions’ been going on for?"

Sehun shrugged and sighed, "Since I can remember. I used to think they were nightmares, and the people I saw getting hurt were just random people my brain somehow remembered and conjured up these horrible scenarios."

All Jongin could say was, "Oh" And looked down at the floor again, quietly pitying the other's situation. He couldn’t fathom what Sehun was going through then and now, because he’s never heard of or experienced something like this. This is a traumatic ability, and he didn’t know how to properly sympathize for Sehun.

"But when I found out they were sort of real, I tried everything in my power to save them." Sehun added, and immediately felt the pit in his stomach churn.

"Have you saved anyone so far?" Jongin asked hopefully as he looked back up at Sehun with big curious eyes.

Sehun looked from Jogin to the floor. He felt like crying then, the pain of the reality scarred him, "No. Not one person was saved. I'm always too late, too early, or not even in the right place."

Jongin’s expression softed and he gazed sadly at his friend, and put a comforting hand on Sehun’s shoulder. He didn’t know what else he could do, he had no clue what Sehun had been through.

After talking a bit more, Jongin and Sehun grew even more close. The discovery of Sehun's ability brought them to another level of friendship. It was like they were brothers. Their parents even thought they were like siblings because of how close they were.

Also after Sehun revealed his strange power to be able to forsee murders, Jongin began to start helping the other and tried to find these people Sehun had thoroughly described and pointed out specific things that may help them to find the victim before everything unfolds.

Even with Jongin unconditional support and help, they never were able to say anyone, because of the same reasons as before. It was just too hard, and there was never enough time or information that could properly help them

Even when the time came when Sehun decided he couldn’t do it anymore, Jongin supported him. Sehun explained to him how it was hard for him to be so focused on something that will end up being fruitless. Even though Jongin still wanted to try and save at least one person, he completely supported Sehun without question or doubt.

So when Jongin asked about whether or not he had a vision- but never pressing the questions too far, Sehun always answered truthfully, "Ya.."

"Anyone you recognize?" Jongin asked, he always asked just in case, but if he knew Sehun didn’t want to answer he wouldn’t pressure him to.

"No.. but.." Sehun started as he tried to take deep breaths and calm himself from the extremely vivid memory of the vision.

Jongin quirked a brow, "'But' what, Sehun?" Sehun always was affected by these visions, Jongin knew, but it seemed like this time it affected him more? But why? He said that he didn’t recognize the person?

"I got.. a lot of information from this one.. But it's really confusing." Sehun hesitated as he replied. He grimaced and shook his head, the back of his head was pounding painfully.

"Really? That's great!" Jongin cheered ecstatically, "Maybe we can.. Y'know.. save this one if you’re up for it?"

Sehun shook his head and ran a hand through his hair as he tightly shut his eyes, his current headache was turning into a terrible migraine from the after effect of the vision.

"There weren't any clues where they might be.. I only found out about them personally, and the killer's name." Sehun sighed tiredly, leaning his head on the wall behind himself.

Jongin's brows slightly knitted together in confusion, "Then.. what are we gonna do?"

"After the crime is committed we can go to the authorities and make something up and expose the murderer." Sehun stated and opened his eyes to look at the ceiling with a look of frustration painting his features.

They sat there for a while in silence. It was oddly peaceful especially for after what they were just currently discussing. But there was a slight tension and frustration building, especially in Sehun’s mind.

"You didn't really say anything about what you saw." Jongin spoke quietly after a while, even though he didn’t want to pressure Sehun, he felt that it would be important to know what was going on and what was discovered, "So, what happened?"

Sehun sighed for the nth time, running a hand down his face, obviously exhausted, "The victim's name is Baekhyun, I think, that's what the murderer said anyways. I heard him call the killer Chanyeol. When they were talking to each other they were saying something about a crime and the police took Chanyeol for like seven years, or something?"

"Holy shit.. Anything else?" Jongin asked, slightly stunned as his eyes widened a bit.

"Uhh.." Sehun started and thought for a second, "Apparently the crime that got that Chanyeol dude put in jail, Baekhyun was part of it. Like when the dude was talking he said that Baekhyun ratted him out when he was 'in on it'. Chanyeol dude was super fucking angry about it too."

Brows furrowed, Jongin analyzed Sehun's information, "So, what was the crime to begin with? Sounds serious- and you said seven years?"

"It's what Chanyeol said. I don't know what the crime is exactly, but I'm guessing it's probably drug dealing or something illegal and that Baekhyun guy didn't want to go through with it."

Jongin hummed in agreement and the thick silence from before returned. They didn't speak a word to each other and just thought to themselves.

"We can't do anything.. Even if we try, we can't save him. Not only do we not know where they are, we don't even know what time this will happen. For all we know it can happen next week or could already be happening." Sehun sighed in defeat.

Shrugging, Jongin crawled back into his bed turning over to face the wall, "Well, then we'll figure something out- weren't you the one who said you didn't want to do this anymore? Are you sure you want to get involved? Even if you’re just telling the police,anything can happen" And then he turned over to glance at Sehun who had his head against the wall with his eyes closed.

Sehun chuckled bitterly, "Ya, I did, didn't I?" and didn’t add anything else afterwards.

"Let's… Just try and get some rest, we have exams soon." Jongin said tiredly.

Without another word passing between the two, they both rolled over in their beds and went to sleep with chaotic thoughts occupying their minds.

❄❄❄

Sehun woke up to the sound of his obnoxious alarm on his phone. He sat up groggily and tapped his screen to shut off the disturbing noise. Flinging his legs off the bed, Sehun looked at the time: 5 A.M.

He usually woke up around 6 since his classes don't usually start till 10, but he always tries to cram in some sort of studying while he could, so he could take his mind off of other things. 

But today, he had to get up extra early so he could get the notes he couldn't get last week for his Psychology class. He couldn't get them last week because of a family issue, and he was so busy this weekend with studying for upcoming exams he hadn't been able to make time to get the notes. So he was praying to whatever god that his professor would let him get his late work.

Sehun lazily went to his small closet that was provided with the dorms and took out a black pullover hoodie, plain blue jeans, and a pair of white-washed socks. After he was done he walked up to the mirror placed on the wall near the entrance and ran his hand through his jet black hair that hung down to his eyes, then grabbed his black baseball cap to put on his head. Then he grabbed his black square rimmed glasses and put them on the bridge of his nose.

If someone only met him for the first time, they would've mistaken him for being in his early thirties with a high paying professional job because of how mature and worn out he looked.

Grabbing his thrown backpack off the floor, Sehun checked the room for anything else he might need for his long day.

Before he left he realized Jongin was gone as well, so he locked the door behind himself as he was leaving. Sehun knew Jongin's dance classes made him wake up early in the morning to stretch and go over things, but he always somehow forgot that the other left before him.

Sehun casually walked out of the dorm and onto the sidewalk towards the main building to his university, knowing he had plenty of time to get to the classroom since it was early and his professor would still be setting up for his morning classes.

But while walking something grabbed his attention. A head of pink hair jogged by him, making him turn to look at the person.

His eyes widened in shock upon seeing the unforgettable face that was burned into his mind from the night before. The short man walked quickly like he was in a rush to get somewhere and was late.

Sehun froze still for a split second and stared at the man. He shook his head to clear it and chase after the short man.

"H-hey!" Sehun shouted loudly to get his attention, "Hey! Wait!!"

Glancing over his shoulder, the man turned to see a tall man running towards him full speed. His heart slammed against his chest in panic.

"Who the fuck?!" The short man choked out and turned back around to run away in fear. He could not only be late to take his test, but he could not afford to let this crazy guy catch him for  
whatever reason he was chasing him for, he had to get to his class. This dude must’ve mixed him up with someone else, because he’s never seen this man once in his life.

"Wait! Don't run away! Why are you running?!" Sehun shouted, trying to get the panicked man to stop.

Sehun was breathing heavy as he chased the short man, "For having short-ass legs this dude runs hella fast!"

The man turned back to see if he was still being followed. His eyes widened in shock seeing that the man hadn't given up, so he tried with all his might to speed up.

"Get the fuck away from me! Stop following me, creep!" The short man screamed.

Realization hit Sehun's head like a brick from the sky, 'I probably look like a crazy dude, he doesn't even know me and I’m chasing after him'.

Sehun thought for a second as he continued to run after the shorter male, "Wait! B-Baekhyun?!"

Suddenly hearing his name, the pink haired man stopped abruptly. He turned around to face the tall man catching up to him, and furrowed his brows in confusion.

"How the fuck do you know my name?!" Baekhyun gasped in horror. He had never seen this man in his entire life, and he somehow knew his name- did he know him?

Sehun slowed down to stop right in front of the short man, taking deep breaths of air to catch his breath as he leaned over and held onto his knees.

Stomping closer to the bent-over man, Baekhyun raised his voice slightly, an attempt to intimidate Sehun.

"I asked you how do you know my name?!" Baekhyun crossed his arms over his chest to look bigger than he actually was. He wanted to seem scary, but to Sehun he just looked like a fluffed up puppy and it only amused him.

"Baekhyun.. Right? That is your name?" Sehun asked just to be sure that was his name before he assumed anything.

Baekhyun opened his mouth to respond, but closed it as he thought to himself. A smirk tugged at his lips before finally deciding what he wanted to say.

"Nope," Baekhyun confidently stated, "that's not me. I think you are thinking I look like someone else."

Sehun chuckled, a little in panic, realizing if he couldn't convince Baekhyun to listen to him, then the shorter male's fate would soon take place. And if that were to happen, Sehun would never forgive himself. Especially knowing the fact he has the biggest opportunity to do what he’s never been able to do.

"Don't lie to me.. You just asked me how I knew your name." Sehun said sternly as he began to walk forward to grab the smaller man's wrist, "I know who you are."

Feeling like a heavy weight just dropped to the pit of his stomach, Baekhyun yanked his wrist back and slowly backed away from Sehun with a look of mortification etched into his expression.

Baekhyun shook his head, "YOU DON'T KNOW ME! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

Sehun was more than thankful that there was no one around since it was only five forty in the morning and he knew for a fact this would look awful from an outsider's point of view. Especially with the fact that Baekhyun's screaming and calling him a creep.

Stopping and raising his arms up in a way that looked like he was surrendering, Sehun tried to calm the shorter, "You gotta trust me. I promise I won't hurt you, but please calm down."

Baekhyun threw his hands in the air as well before gripping his hair in frustration and growled. He was so close to having a breakdown. His whole weekend and schedule was screwed, and this little predicament only made him stress beyond belief.

First thing that happened that started this whole chain of disaster was when he accidentally knocked down a business man on the sidewalk while running late to class early Monday morning last week, and almost had the police called on him for some reason. Then the day after that, his boss didn't pay him his full amount for his paycheck, so when he went to the store any transactions were denied- and to top it off there was a long line behind him full of impatient elderly people that kept pressuring him. Wednesday didn't give him any relief either. He bombed an important exam, and had to fill out another form to set a day to retake it to pass his course and it was his last chance. It went on like this for days, not a single day went well for Baekhyun and his whole week up until now was just littered with bad luck.

So, even just a single glance at the stressed out man can tell you he really was not in the mood for bullshit shenanigans. He just wanted this trail of bad happenings to stop.

"'Calm down' he says..” Baekhyun spit out venoumously, “'CALM' FUCKING 'DOWN'?! HOW CAN I BE FUCKING CALM, MAN?! AND HOW DO EXPECT ME TO JUST ‘TRUST’ YOU?! I LITERALLY JUST MET YOU- OR SHOULD I SAY YOU JUST CHARGED AT ME?!" Baekhyun started shouting, fingers still laced in his cotton candy pink hair as he paced around the sidewalk, still trying to maintain a far enough distance away from the tall man. He continued to ramble and move around not even caring if he looked crazy anymore.

Sehun just watched the short man walk back and forth. He could obviously tell the latter was at his breaking point, and felt genuinely bad for accidentally stressing out the smaller male. So he listened to Baekhyun's rant quietly, not wanting to disturb or trigger him more.

"I HAVE LITERALLY HAD THE MOST SHITTIEST WEEK IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! LIKE, NOTHING IS GOING MY WAY! WHY CAN'T I GET A FUCKING BREAK?!" Baekhyun continued gabbling on as tears brimmed his eyes and threatened to fall.

Sehun realized after listening to Baekhyun's rant that the latter was really near having a breakdown- in public in front of a complete stranger. 

Reaching out and grabbing Baekhyun, Sehun wrapped his large arms around the smaller man's body in a tight embrace. 

At first Baekhyun was shocked and didn't know how to react to the sudden move and kind gesture, blinking rapidly in confusion. But after a few seconds he couldn't help his tears finally falling as he cried into the tall stranger's chest.

He hated this. Crying in front of a creepy ass stranger dude who was chasing him not even five minutes ago, and now he was getting a hug from him probably out of pity. It made him feel even more shitty than he already felt. He didn’t know what to do and he couldn’t make himself pull away.

Alternatively, Sehun thought this might help the shorter male, since he seemed to be under a lot of pressure and stress. He remembered how it always made Jongin feel better, so it was worth a shot with this seemingly fragile man weeping in his arms.

After a short while of just standing there, Baekhyun finally managed to collect himself. He lightly shoved Sehun away, wiping his sticky tears with the back of his hand. 

"I-" Baekhyun tried to start, to explain himself, "I am sorry you had to see that.. Please just.. Forget it. I don't need your pity. I don’t even know you.. So leave me alone, don’t come near me.."

Sehun only looked at the small man sadly. Baekhyun was really one of those people that bottled everything up and didn't want to bother anyone. He seemed so innocent in Sehun's eyes.. So afraid of everything..

"Don't say sorry, I'm the one you came at you like a crackhead."

Baekhyun lightly laughed awkwardly and shrugged, "Ya.. Ya you did.." but still he tried to keep distance, still not feeling comfortable being near Sehun.

"So I should be the one apologizing." Sehun stated with a more serious tone, "So, I am dearly sorry I scared you. I didn't want to seem like someone with bad intentions, my motives were all pure."

Humming, Baekhyun nodded in approval and closed his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I accept your apology. Now tell me what you want. Obviously I'm busy and you just had to be a dick and scare the living shit out of me- aaaand you somehow know my fucking name and I still have no clue who the fuck you are."

Sehun dryly chuckled and tried to think of a light way to put the fact that Baekhyun was going to die soon.

"How should I say this.." Sehun lightly mumbled to himself before looking up from the ground to Baekhyun's hard stare, "Do you.. Know someone by the name.. Chanyeol?"

Upon hearing the name, Baekhyun's eyes grew wide in horror. He began slightly trembling with fear, and took a few steps back.

"W-why?! H-how do you know that name?! Did he send you after me?!" 

"What? No?" Sehun tried to explain but Baekhyun suddenly began to ramble again ranting under his breath and dropped into a crouching position.

"I told him I didn't want to do it! He was our friend and he wanted to 'hurt' him as a joke! Not me! It was him! Him! I swear I only called the police because I didn't want anyone to get hurt! It was his idea not mine.. Not mine."

Listening carefully to Baekhyun's words, Sehun finally realized the crime Chanyeol was sent to jail for: attempted murder. It was so obvious now. But Sehun still couldn’t think about everything right now, he had to connect everything later, and calm Baekhyun down now.

Sehun squatted down to Baekhyun's level and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Hey.. I didn't know about that okay. And Chanyeol definitely didn't send me. But I really need to talk to you."

Lifting his gaze from the concrete, Baekhyun locked eyes with Sehun, still trembling. His mouth gaped in shock, "What.. Shit.."

"Can I.. Should we go somewhere less.. Public?" Sehun asked warely.

Baekhyun was still feeling tense. He closed his eyes and sighed as he rubbed his throbbing temples. His head was pounding and this whole scenario was only making it worse.

"I-I'm sorry, but I have to go. I h-have to meet up with my professor.. I can't miss out." Baekhyun tried to make excuses- even though it wasn't really an excuse because he did have to meet up to take a test.

Sighing in frustration, Sehun decided he couldn't keep everything low key anymore, and he needed to tell the shorter male the truth.

As Baekhyun stood up and turned around to leave once again, Sehun decided to finally speak up, "You're going to die."

Baekhyun stopped dead in his tracks and turned around with a flabbergasted look etched on his features.

"What did you just say to me?" Baekhyun gasped.

"Like I said before," Sehun started, keeping eye contact with the latter, "we need to talk now."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so i've decided to chop this into parts, because i read over it and decided to add a lot more that i was expecting, and i'm still trying to work on the other parts, but i thought this was a good place to stop so i hope y'all like it so far and will stay with me till i post the next parts :)


End file.
